In recent years, digital cameras that can connect to a mobile phone through wireless communication and exchange image data have been known. In order to omit part of a procedure that the user needs to operate in order to establish a connection through wireless communication, technology for sharing communication parameters for establishing a connection through wireless communication by using other wireless communication (so-called hand over) is known. For example, PTL 1 discloses sharing, between devices, of communication parameters for connecting the devices via a wireless LAN (Local Area Network) by using NFC (Near Field Communication).
In a so-called smart phone, the communication parameters of a wireless LAN in which the smart phone has participated in the past are recorded as a log, thereby simplifying a procedure for establishing the connection again.